<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】你以为你以为并不是你以为 by beijikaola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498898">【团兵】你以为你以为并不是你以为</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola'>beijikaola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>团兵合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU<br/>历史老师埃尔文<br/>财务公司利威尔不按套路谈恋爱的小故事<br/>先性后爱（不喜勿进）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, 利威尔&amp;埃尔文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>团兵合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 站C位的一定是老板</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔文接到那通电话的时候，刚结束监考的工作，怀里抱着刚收上来的一摞试卷，手忙脚乱的从裤兜里摸出手机。陌生号码，毫不犹豫的接了，中气十足的女声，自称是某某财务公司，直接报了他的名字住址等个人信息，说他做担保的借贷已经三期没有还钱了。</p><p>两个小时以后，埃尔文乖乖的坐在财务公司会客室的沙发上，等待着处理结果。一位高个子戴眼镜的女士为他端了一杯茶，留下他一个人如坐针毡的等着。</p><p>埃尔文这种循规蹈矩的老实人，财务公司这种地方绝对是第一次来。他一个历史老师，收入稳定，收支平衡，一个人住着家里的自有房屋，不可能有什么经济问题需要借贷。</p><p>他小心翼翼的环顾了一下四周，不大的办公室，干净整洁，和自己想象中乌烟瘴气的财务公司不一样。浅灰色的百叶窗，隐隐看得到对面商业街花花绿绿的招牌。窗边的空地上还放着两大盆养护的枝繁叶茂的绿色植物。就算是植物也好歹算是个生物，总算让他没那么忐忑了。</p><p>他正晃着神的时候，会客室的门打开了，一股脑的进来了三五个人。埃尔文有些慌张的立刻站了起来，手足无措无措的看着人群中间的那个小个子男人。社会人都知道站C位的一定是老板。</p><p>经由那位高个子女士的介绍这是小个子男人是他们的老板——利威尔。</p><p>"你，先坐下吧！"老板冷言冷语的说。</p><p>这位老板双腿交叠懒懒散散的坐在埃尔文对面的沙发上。<br/>
"你知道我们为什么会找你吗？"<br/>
"知道。"<br/>
"那你知道借贷人现在在哪吗？"<br/>
"不知道。"<br/>
埃尔文并没有包庇借贷人的意思，因为他的确不知道罪魁祸首在哪里。<br/>
"好吧，我换个说法，你可能还不知道这件事的严重性，韩吉，把合同拿来。"</p><p>借贷合同就这样整整齐齐的摊在埃尔文的面前，上面的数字让他吃惊的说不出话来。这跟说好的可不一样，当时他作为担保人签字的时候可不是这样的。</p><p>"这个数额是不是搞错了，我帮朋友担保的时候数额不是这样的。"埃尔文慌张的解释道。<br/>
他面前的财务公司老板慢悠悠的换了个坐姿轻描淡写的说：<br/>
"是吗？你所谓的朋友在哪？我们一直找不到他。"<br/>
"我最近没有跟他联系过。。。"<br/>
"你给我听好了！这可不是一笔小钱，总得有人来负责，你的朋友或者是你。你不用害怕，我们现在不会对你怎么样的，我会给你时间解决。交出你的朋友或者替他还债。"<br/>
利威尔并不知道，自己越是这么毫无感情色彩的陈述着事实，面前的历史老师反倒越是害怕。<br/>
埃尔文拿起合同又仔仔细细的看了一遍，没有漏洞，合理合规。毕竟他是个念了法律可是最终想做教师的人。自己仔细回想起来，当时签字的时候的确很有问题，没有第三者在场，没有留下存档证据，没有拍照。自己果然是在学校里待久了，警惕性变得越来越差了。</p><p>看来这一劫是躲不过去了。</p><p> </p><p>精神恍惚的离开了财务公司，利威尔说给他三天时间考虑，其实也是给他三天时间去筹钱。首先补齐延误的那三期欠款外加利息，如果还是找不到借贷人，以后的每一期都得自己来承担。该死的米克到底去哪了？<br/>
如果是过去，他不太担心米克的安全问题，失联是经常有的事。因为米克的职业。<br/>
他的好友米克是个侦探小说家，要写稿的时候，总会被编辑发配到什么偏僻的地方，并且拒绝接听手机。三个月前，米克给他发了最后一篇邮件，说自己要写稿了，近期不再联系，闭关结束后一起喝酒。</p><p>接到财务公司电话之后，埃尔文立刻给米克打了电话，结果是关机的。</p><p>埃尔文没精打采的回到家，把电脑包顺带自己一起扔在了沙发上。脑子里的思绪嗡嗡的旋转着。突然想起了什么似的，爬起来冲进卧室从衣柜里翻出了一个储物盒。一股脑的将里面的东西倒在茶几上。几张银行卡，还有一些文件票据。他仔细的一张张翻看，看看有什么能立刻赎回变现的东西。固定资产是不可能立刻转卖的，保险也是没指望的，基金还有点希望。可是自己本身收入有限，当下手头的东西，就算变现了所有理财还是凑不出齐前三期的债务和利息。而眼前这还不是让他最担心的事情，他还是最担心米克的下落，不会出了什么意外吧。</p><p> </p><p>当下最重要的是先找到米克。</p><p> </p><p>财务公司部分的小剧场：<br/>
韩吉："利威尔你觉得他会上钩吗？"<br/>
利威尔："一定会上钩。"<br/>
韩吉："我怎么觉得我们是在做什么伤天害理的事。"<br/>
利威尔："他只是我们帮老板教育叛逆少爷的附加值。"<br/>
韩吉："叛逆少爷？我的天，说起来米克都快四十还在叛逆，话说你看过他写的小说吗？"<br/>
利威尔："我才不会浪费时间看种东西呢。"<br/>
韩吉撇撇嘴说："我倒是看过一部，怎么说呢？有点傻。一个最适合写情感小说的人硬要写悬疑，所以有点傻。"</p><p>傻吗？利威尔默默的想，物以类聚人以群分，所以米克这个老朋友看着也有点傻，不过傻的有点可爱。<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我只是路过</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天埃尔文脸上挂着前所未有的黑眼圈去上班。课间在办公室里还在不停的打电话，四处打听米克的下落。他和米克是大学同学，毕业后的很长一段时间两个人还是合租室友的关系。</p><p>难道是躲到老家去了？米克对自己的父母谈及甚少，只是三言两语提过家里有个小型农场，并不是很富裕的家庭。埃尔文没有米克老家的联络方式，也没有地址，这条线索算是掐断了。</p><p>下午自己没有排课，请了假准备早点回家去翻翻合租时米克遗留下的旧物，看看有什么他老家的线索。收拾好办公桌，背着公事包，跟其他老师打了声招呼就走人了，刚出校门口就见着了不想见的人。</p><p>那个小个子男人正倚在一辆轿车的车门旁等着他。虽然他戴着墨镜，可是身高绝对不会认错。这个时候埃尔文面前放着三个选项：第一选项扭头回学校；第二选项假装没看见；第三选项老实上前打招呼。</p><p>该死的，这种事情还是只能校外解决，不能牵扯进学校。</p><p> </p><p>"喂，就是你，给我过来。"那个男人勾勾手指示意埃尔文穿过马路，到他面前来。埃尔文今天才算是仔细打量了一下那个男人：皮肤很白，个子很矮，穿着一件黑色的衬衫，领口开的老大，脖子上还挂着一条细细的金链子。深灰色外套被他脱下来挂在手肘上，总之，怎么看，都像是黑涩会。</p><p>看来是躲不过去了。</p><p>"喂，你鬼鬼祟祟的难道是准备逃跑？"利威尔轻描淡写的问道。</p><p>"不是说给我三天时间吗？你总得给我筹钱的时间吧！还是说你一直在跟踪我？"觉得不能一直被这个小个子牵着鼻子走，埃尔文决定摆出一些反抗的姿态。</p><p>"你以为你是什么大人物吗？值得我亲自盯着你，我只是路过。热死了，先给我上车。"</p><p>埃尔文乖乖的坐在副驾驶的位置，等着这位“黑道老板”发话。不能怪他的想象力丰富想的太多，如果说这世上每个人的气场都是有色可见的话，利威尔的气场一定是黑色的。</p><p>"喂，你叫什么来着的？"<br/>"埃尔文.史密斯。"<br/>"你准备去哪儿？我送你一程。"<br/>"不用麻烦了，我打算乘地铁。"</p><p>意识到利威尔的脸色越来越黑以后埃尔文心虚的实话实说自己打算回家。<br/>他很清楚自己的个人信息大概被调查的很彻底，隐瞒住址纯属白费力气。</p><p>系上安全带，缓缓发动车子，朝着埃尔文家的方向行驶。一路上两个人一句话不说，气氛压抑的埃尔文连喘气都小心翼翼。</p><p>这个男人车里的味道很香，可能是衣服上的香水味。黑色衬衫的袖口随意挽了两道，露出细瘦的腕部。搭在方向盘上的手很小很白，薄薄的皮肤隐约透露着皮下青色的血管。这样的手看着实在不太像会揍人的样子，可能他这个位置的黑帮不需要自己动手。</p><p>所以会打破这种诡异气氛的还得是利威尔：<br/>“你最近跟借债人联系过吗？”</p><p>“电话一直是关机的。”</p><p>“借债人家里人的联系方式你知道吗。”</p><p>"我不知道。"</p><p>"你给我弄清楚，你这时候还在包庇他的话，对你自己一点好处都没有！你明白吗？"</p><p>"我也很想快点把他找出来，只要人回来总能有解决问题的办法。相信我，我真的不知道他人在哪儿。"他说的绝对是心里的真心话，担心米克的安危远远大过了担心自己要承担的债务。<br/>利威尔大概明白了这个死板的历史老师大概是个吃软不吃硬的家伙，循循善诱可能更有效率。</p><p>"埃尔文史密斯先生，我是个尊重教师的人，所以，如果你配合我，多提供一些线索，我会帮你把债务人找出来。这样对你对我们公司都有好处。"<br/>"你为什么要帮我？"埃尔文心虚的问。<br/>"我这可不是帮你，我要盯着你，别指望在我面前耍小花招通风报信。如果你愿意跟我信息共享，我会在别的方面协助你。"埃尔文有点莫名其妙的琢磨，财务公司老板是这么有空的吗？还是那笔钱对他们来说也很重要。难道是涉嫌洗黑钱吗？越想越觉得可怕。</p><p> </p><p>半个小时后，埃尔文领着才认识一天的财务公司老板进了自己的家门。<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 寻找米克</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>埃尔文的公寓离学校并不是非常远，只是成熟住宅区的交通有些糟糕。买了这间不大的公寓花了他全部积蓄，日复一日过着谨小慎微的上班族生活，勤勤恳恳的还着贷款。</p><p>直到前年他父亲去世，妥善处理遗嘱后，留下了一笔可观的遗产，老家的大宅也到了他的名下。本来他也算是有些资产的人，可是仅限昨天下午之前，去过财务公司之后，他成了赤裸裸的负资产。</p><p>利威尔双手插在裤兜里，漫不经心的打量着埃尔文书架上的各种奖杯。<br/>
"喂，看不出来，你以前还是打橄榄球的。"<br/>
"很早以前的事了，上大学的时候，不过我现在也还在中学兼职做教练。"埃尔文一边埋头翻着纸箱里杂物，一边老老实实的回答。</p><p>利威尔抿了抿嘴在心里念叨着：我当然知道你是学校球队的教练，我还在球场见过你呢。</p><p>埃尔文放在餐桌上的那个不大的纸箱里，都是米克遗留在他家的一些东西。什么八百年前找工作的简历，大学社团时一些乱七八遭的笔记本，一只饱经风霜的橄榄球，一只旧钱包，几把谁也不知道用在哪里的钥匙。利威尔走上前，跟他一起看着这堆年代感十足的杂物。</p><p>"这堆垃圾里能有什么线索？你不会是在耍我吧！"利威尔故意有些凶巴巴的质问他。<br/>
"我……我记得这本手册里是有球队队员的联系方式和个人资料的。"埃尔文手忙脚乱的开始翻那本厚厚的社团记事簿。<br/>
"所以说他和你都是橄榄球社团的？"<br/>
"很多年前的事了。"埃尔文和米克相交甚久，独生子的他没有兄弟姐妹，米克对他来说就像家人，所以米克到底去哪了？是不是平安无事？埃尔文实在很担心。</p><p>埃尔文低着头，一张一张仔细翻找着把本记事簿。咖啡色皮质记事簿里的纸张可能是因为受潮，看起来脏兮兮。皮革的外壳还生出几个霉菌，利威尔皱了皱眉表示嫌弃。<br/>
"找到了，在这里。"埃尔文终于从一堆登记联系信息里找到了米克留下的信息。<br/>
"马上给我去查地图。"<br/>
"查。。。查地图？你不会是想现在就去吧？"<br/>
"为什么不可以？"<br/>
"可是我明天还要上班。"<br/>
"那就请假，你一个欠债的有什么资格挑时间。信不信我会去你工作的学校找你。"<br/>
追债上门真的是所有欠债人的致命死穴，埃尔文瞬间决定屈服。<br/>
怯生生的说："那请您稍等，我先去打个电话请假。"</p><p> </p><p>一个月前</p><p>休息日顶着大太阳看小群小屁孩的橄榄球比赛简直是种折磨。尤其对利威尔这种对运动无感的洁癖人类。那个被那么多只手摸来摸去，在地上滚来滚去的球多脏啊，如果他在球场上，大概是见着球躲着跑。。。</p><p>韩吉一身黑的打着一把颜色鲜艳的小花伞站在他身边，画面看着有些可笑。<br/>
"你能把这把愚蠢的伞收起来吗？太丑了，这里只有你一个人打着伞。"<br/>
"我皮肤过敏不能晒太阳。"<br/>
"那你擦防晒啊，蠢货。"<br/>
"不是说了皮肤过敏吗，也不能擦防晒。"<br/>
"这么麻烦你还要来干嘛？"<br/>
"我作为你们阿克曼家的朋友当然要来加油了，再说三笠说加油的人只会嫌少不会嫌多。"<br/>
"这都怪该死的老家伙肯尼说什么我们阿克曼家的人从来不知道放弃，我们永远勇往直前。"<br/>
"所以呢？三笠听了以后，为了支持艾伦去做了球队的经理？还要拉我们来看比赛吗？"韩吉疑惑的问。<br/>
"不然呢？你以为她是真的喜欢橄榄球？"</p><p>远处的艾伦在向他们挥手，露出大大的微笑，跟别的队员说了两句话后，向他们跑过来。韩吉不禁在内心感叹：年轻真好，艾伦那样的少年就是用来美化生活的。</p><p>"韩吉，利威尔你们也来了，太好了。"说着正打算给他们一个大大的拥抱，却被利威尔躲开了。死小子浑身脏死了，怎么赛前热身都把自己弄的这么脏。</p><p>艾伦和韩吉热火朝天的讲着即将比赛的事，什么他们队有绝对优势，什么他们的主力膝盖受伤了刚恢复，今天是伤愈后第一次出赛。利威尔听着听就走了神，开始打量起球场上来来去去的人。</p><p>远处一个高个子金发的男人格外显眼。</p><p>宝蓝色Polo衫，米色斜纹布料的裤子（chinos?我不知道那叫啥裤子，纯棉休闲裤？）挺拔的身材，金色头发在阳光下闪着光，利威尔看的有些出神，可是距离有些远，看比清他的瞳色，如果是灰系蓝色，那该死的是他的偏好型。</p><p>"喂，艾伦，场边那个金发穿宝蓝色衣服的是谁？"<br/>
"那边那个吗？"艾伦指了指埃尔文的方向问。<br/>
"那是我们的教练史密斯先生，我们学校的历史老师。"<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 你能不能做我的宠物？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地址还是那个地址，只是住宅变民宿，小型农场变成生态养殖园。两个人顶着熬夜开车的黑眼圈，疲劳的要死。利威尔全程开车更加疲惫。</p><p>埃尔文建议两个人换着开，他执意不肯，他说自己的性命不能交到书呆子手里。埃尔文在心里委屈的吐槽：我怎么就书呆子了，我还是橄榄球教练呢。面对凶巴巴的债主，他只能。。。您说什么就是什么。</p><p>向民宿老板娘打听了一下原由。说是原本的农场是个老爷爷在经营，年事已高，身体不太好难以维持就全部转手出售了。老爷爷也被儿子接走去了别的地方生活。</p><p>埃尔文拿出手机亮出米克的照片，老板说没见过这个人。埃尔文费尽了不少口舌还对着民宿老板娘使了点美人计，老板娘才翻出了老爷爷的联络方式，只是打过去发现早就是空号。</p><p>买卖既然完成又过了这么多年，老人家已经去世了也说不定。总之这条线索算是断了。</p><p>利威尔全程一句话不说的站在埃尔文身边盯着他，埃尔文不用看也知道他现在的脸色一定越来越黑。越来越黑的还有外面的天色。<br/>"老板娘，有空房间吗？我们打算住一晚再走。"一直没有出声的利威尔终于开了口。</p><p> </p><p>这时候不是什么节假日，没有预约也会有合适的标准间。法式乡村风装潢的房间看着很像什么网红打卡地点。利威尔有些嫌弃的看着这间浓郁网红风的房间，不过收拾的还算干净，这点让他舒服了些。</p><p>埃尔文无心去关注这些乱七八糟的细节，他这两天没有好好吃过一顿饭，不知道是饥饿还是压力太大开始胃溃疡，总之有些胃疼。</p><p>从衣柜里取了一至支衣架，把自己有些皱了的灰色西装外套挂起来之后，利威尔就走进了浴室。埃尔文疲惫的坐在房间的沙发上像只泄了气的橄榄球。洗脸池哗哗的水声让想起来自己也需要用冷水洗洗脸，好让脑子快点清醒起来。</p><p>摘下手表，搁置在洗脸池边，打开水龙头，凉水流过他的双手缓解了一些初夏的燥热。利威尔用毛巾擦了擦脸，无奈的看了看镜子里自己的黑眼圈，抓了抓额前打湿的碎发，走出了浴室。</p><p>埃尔文这时候才有机会认真打量起他的脸，细长的眉形，狭长的眼睛，黑中淬着深蓝的瞳色。还真是一张看起来不会笑的脸。这反倒引起了他的好奇心，想知道这个人笑起来会是什么样？</p><p>他的黑色面料衬衫还是没是松松散散的穿在身上，顺滑珠光的面料有点色气。喜欢穿这种类型衬衫的人埃尔文在gay吧见过不少。不过利威尔的气质实在很直男，频道对不上。设想一下利威尔凶巴巴的脸在男人面前撒娇？埃尔文被自己脑补出的画面吓出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，这也太违和了。</p><p>"喂，你在发什么呆，史密斯老师。"<br/>"啊，没。。。没什么，只是有些累了。"<br/>"算了，在你的灵魂还没有出走前，来谈谈吧！"<br/>利威尔在床边找了个位置坐了下来，自然而然翘起了二郎腿，不紧不慢的说："我知道你还没有凑齐那三期的欠款，就算你卖掉你的房子恐怕也没有那么快，所以。。。"<br/>埃尔文闻见了事情还有回转余地的气息，身体不由自主的坐直，两眼放光有些期待的等着他把话说完。<br/>此刻的利威尔只能在心底呐喊：这他妈是宠物的眼神，太可爱了。不行！自己要绷住点！<br/>"那个。。。所以。。。如果你愿意做我的宠物，我会考虑为你破例通融一下。"</p><p>该死，不是宠物，是跟班！文职助理！法律顾问！什么都好！怎么想着宠物就说出来了。<br/>利威尔觉得自己的灵魂出走了。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文听了他的话惊讶的说不出话来。。。<br/>是那个意思吗？这个人是要调教我吗？不可以！我接受不了！<br/>"那个。。。我对SM没有兴趣。。。再说我也没有做过下面那方。。。"<br/>"谁他妈说让你在下面了！"</p><p>破罐子破摔的利威尔做了最后的垂死挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>初夏的高尔夫球场，肯尼在和米克的老父亲在挥杆击球。<br/>"你那个跟家族脱离关系的儿子放弃写作了吗？"肯尼问。<br/>"快了！"老扎卡利亚斯回答道。<br/>"你那个侄子追到那个历史老师了吗？"老扎卡利亚斯问。<br/>"可能也快了。"肯尼答道。<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 煎饺和冰啤酒是绝配</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们从小农庄回来之后才算正式互相留了联系方式。利威尔说会打电话给他。埃尔文说不清内心的的感受，因为脑子里一团乱麻。半推半就，他算是接受了利威尔的提议。</p><p>他一个三十多岁的成年人也不是没有过一夜情，短暂交往的对象也有过，这没什么大不了。再说利威尔虽然看着凶巴巴其实长得也算好看。埃尔文这个人不偏好肌肉猛男，不管是学生时代还是现在，球队里年轻鲜活的肉体多的很，不是他的菜。他喜欢那种白皙纤细，让自己容易产生保护欲的类型。利威尔跟那类搭不上边。这样也好，自己不会陷入感情，他这个人一旦认真起来，就会爱的死去活来。</p><p>两天没去上班，积压了不少工作，球队的训练也落下了。终于挨到了周五，可以稍微喘口气的时候接到了利威尔的电话。利威尔约他见面，地点由他来定。</p><p>埃尔文并不担心和同性在外面约会那种事，他只是不敢和债主公开在外面约会。他建议约就在他家见面。<br/>这个决定却让利威尔有些头疼，是不是该买瓶红酒什么的？红酒是不是太隆重了？他们这种关系会不会显得很不自然？甜点？是不是显得太女性化了？又不是什么女高中生。最终他选择在埃尔文家附近的超级市场买了冰淇淋。这种初夏的天气拎着这个总归不那么违和了吧。</p><p>他今天没有工作直接从家里过来，只穿了一件黑色短袖配牛仔裤，脚上踩着双乐福鞋。站在埃尔文家门口，整理了一下自己的额前的头发，按了门铃，隔了一会儿，穿着围裙的埃尔文才赶过来开了门。<br/>"对不起，刚才差点把饺子煎糊，所以让你久等了。"<br/>"冰箱在哪？我买了冰淇淋。"利威尔在他面前晃了晃手里的冰袋。<br/>"哦。。。谢谢，交给我吧，我来放。"埃尔文有些意外，随即跟他道了谢，说着赶紧接过他手里的袋子去了厨房。</p><p>埃尔文打开那个袋子，里面是各种口味的冰淇淋，为什么买这么多？其实他不知道原因是利威尔不知道他喜欢什么口味，所以决定每种口味来一点，全部买的一人装。</p><p>利威尔在客厅看着他在厨房忙碌的身影。浅蓝色的衬衫，还整整齐齐的塞在裤子里，可能还没来及换下通勤的衣服。只是袖子挽起了两道，露出肌肉感十足的小臂。身上穿着一条黑色的围裙，围裙的绑带在后腰处打了个很丑的结。该怎么描述呢？他的屁股很好看。利威尔脑海中浮现出一条这么朴实又直白的评语。</p><p>最终埃尔文端上桌的是速冻煎饺和啤酒，连配菜都是超市买来的成品。<br/>"实在很抱歉，我只能用速冻食品来招待你了，今天有些忙到家有点晚，来不及做菜。"<br/>"也怪我突然想起来约你。。。"怎么气氛忽然变得这么客气起来了。<br/>两个人都觉察出这种诡异的违和感。<br/>埃尔文觉得今天的利威尔格外温顺。<br/>利威尔觉得今天自己从冰淇淋开始，人设已经跑偏了。</p><p>就算是速冻煎饺，和啤酒也是绝配，在这样的天气里还有比喝着冰凉的啤酒吃着油煎食物更美妙的事了吗？两个人一起用餐的时候话并不多，像两个大叔一样聊了聊实事动态，体育新闻，纯属社交型的找话题。</p><p>吃完饭把餐具丢进了洗碗机，两个人开始吃饭后甜品——冰淇淋。埃尔文从橱柜里拿出了威士忌，他说香草冰淇淋配威士忌是伟大的发明。烟薰焦糖味混合着香草冰淇淋的顺滑甜腻果真是种享受。利威尔接受了他的建议吃了香草口味，埃尔文选择了巧克力口味。</p><p>两个人坐在沙发上拿着小勺子一口一口挖着手里冰淇淋，电视机上播着乱七八糟的新闻，调小了音量变成了嗡嗡的噪音。就着冰淇淋两个人喝了些威士忌，神经也开始渐渐放松了下来。</p><p>埃尔文跟他说起了和米克的往事，说起自己一直很想养狗，说起自己最喜欢的动漫，说起教务主任总是给他找麻烦，说起球队的熊孩子有时候真的很气人。利威尔今天至少是明白了一点，之前两人之间诡异的气氛纯粹酒没喝到位。</p><p>利威尔看着他因为喝了酒渐渐发红的脖子和双颊，看着他笑起来眼角浮现的鱼尾纹，看着他眼底里闪的光，渐渐开始有些心驰神往。<br/>"喂，我说，史密斯老师，我今天可以吻你吗？"<br/>埃尔文吓得差点把手里的小勺子掉在地上。</p><p>利威尔尝到了巧克力的味道，刚吃过冰淇淋的口腔里还有一丝凉。那个男人做的非常好：温柔又热情。谨慎的试探之后就是大刀阔斧的进攻。两人之间仅剩的一丝凉意，也随着越来越深的而交流消失殆尽。埃尔文的大手习惯性的抚上他的腰，从他上衣下摆的缝隙钻了进去。。。<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 埃尔文拖鞋是46码</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>非常轻微的性描述</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房间里空调的温度调的很低，利威尔的皮肤摸起来凉凉的，他后腰处脊骨的凹陷很性感。埃尔文前橄榄球运动员的大手，粗燥又温暖，只是轻轻的抚摸他的后背就让他舒服的眯起了眼。两个人并排坐着，微微侧着上半身不紧不慢的亲热着。利威尔的右腿自然而然的跷上了埃尔文的腿，还时不时蹭过两腿之间那个努力在裤子里寻找延展空间的器官。他知道埃尔文已经硬了，他自己也一样。所以，他鼓足勇气对他的史密斯老师说，"能不能借用你的浴室。"</p><p>利威尔从家里过来当然是做了小小的准备的。他们俩没有明说，但约定的也就是炮友的关系。对于一个想在下面的人来说"未雨绸缪"是个好习惯。所以只是简单冲了一个澡，就穿上埃尔文给他的浴袍，拿着自己换下的衣服，走出了浴室。</p><p>埃尔文这个单身男且取向男的人，房子设计成全通透的一居室。卧室和客厅只用了玻璃拉门做分割，一眼看到头，完全不需要什么"卧室是哪一间？跟我来这样的桥段。"</p><p>趁着他洗澡的功夫，埃尔文收拾了茶几上的杯子勺子，一抬头就看见穿着他浴袍的利威尔踩着拖鞋从浴室里走出来。利威尔的身形穿着他的浴袍显得有点可爱。<br/>
"你口渴吗？要不要喝杯冰水？"埃尔文体贴的问。<br/>
"是有点口渴。"<br/>
埃尔文端着杯杯碟碟去了厨房，随后为他倒了一杯冰水送到他面前，微笑着对他说："你先去卧室吧，我要洗个澡。"</p><p>利威尔看着他微微扬起的嘴角心跳的很快。因为这个男人该死的可爱，远远看着长得很帅，初次接触有点呆萌，接触多了发现为人诚实可靠，现在看来还很有风度，自己看人的眼光果然很好。各种五星好评在脑子里绕了一个圈，最终还是回到了夸奖自己这里，给自己的眼光打了五星好评。</p><p>史密斯老师的双人床平平整整的铺着灰蓝色的被单，床头柜上搁着一部黑色的kindle,利威尔好奇的伸长脖子偷看了一眼：屏幕中间大大的电池图案。憋住笑心想：这人还不是和我一样，买个kindle，充电，搁置到没电，再充电，搁置到没电，如此循环。</p><p>利威尔的小脚踩着埃尔文家46码的大拖鞋，在卧室区域踱着步，四处打量，想发掘这个男人生活的小细节。床尾的洗衣篮里丢着速干运动服和运动短袜，利威尔猜测他可能有晨跑或者夜跑的习惯。要不要以后来次偶遇什么的？他知道这附近条河，河堤的风光带是很多人晨跑的地方，大概率的埃尔文应该就在那附近活动。他正想象着怎么样自然偶遇桥段的时候，埃尔文已经走进了卧室。他穿着一身极度破坏气氛的家居服——成套的灰色短袖短裤。<br/>
利威尔皱着眉，看着他乱糟糟的顺毛齐刘海，毒舌的说："嗯，没想到你脱了衬衫穿上这个。。。真的很像大叔。"<br/>
"我本来就是大叔的年纪了。不过，利威尔先生，您的年龄是？"<br/>
"你以前跟人约X的时候还要查生份证的吗？"<br/>
"那倒没有，问这个的确是有点越界了，我很抱歉。"<br/>
利威尔看着他抱歉的样子有点于心不忍：<br/>
"我和你同年，不过生日是年底。所以你直接叫我利威尔就好。”<br/>
"那么利威尔，我们是不是该步入正题，继续做刚才没做完的事了？"<br/>
「暂时关灯，番外里再写」</p><p> </p><p>利威尔从埃尔文家出来的时候已经是深夜两点多。他拒绝了历史老师留宿的邀请忍着屁股痛执意要回家。走到停车场，手脚无力的拉开车门，半边屁股小心翼翼的坐上驾驶位之后总算松了一口气。看着人畜无害温顺无比的金毛教师把他折腾的够呛。</p><p>他这个人很长时间生活的清心寡欲，突然来这么一出有点吃不消。几个小时前，先是咬着嘴唇不愿意出声，到后来眼泪鼻涕都忍不住。他回想起来，当时自己的面部表情一定很狰狞，太难看了。舒服当然是舒服的，就是舒服的有点。。。差点失控。迷迷糊糊中差点把"我喜欢你"这几个字说出来。<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 埃尔文的西班牙海鲜烩饭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>万幸第二天是周六，利威尔回到家连澡都没洗，直接把自己扔进了被子呼呼大睡。等他睡醒已经是第二天上午十点。枕头边的手机一串乱七八杂的消息：私人的，工作的都有。韩吉问他昨晚为什么不接电话，大家去喝酒了只有他没来。肯尼发消息叫他周日会老宅一趟。。。众多信息里还夹杂着埃尔文的消息：你身体还好吗？到家没有，到家有空回我。</p><p>好个屁，我一点不好，利威尔在心里狠狠的吐槽。<br/>睡醒之后身体像被卡车碾过，一根手指都不想动弹，只想好好躺着。<br/>别人的消息可以无视，埃尔文的还是要回的：<br/>"抱歉才看手机，我刚睡醒。"</p><p>埃尔文收到消息的时候正准备从干衣机里取出烘干的床单。手机的提示音响了一声，他赶紧从裤兜里摸出手机——发件人利威尔。于是把扯出一半的床单又塞了回去，立刻回复他的消息。</p><p>手指悬在虚拟键盘的界面上却又犹豫了。不知道怎么样措辞不算越界。他俩的关系目前看往好了说是性伴侣，往差了说可能是炮友，再差点大概算个一夜情。从利威尔昨天的反应看来，自己表现的还不差！不至于被嫌弃成一夜情吧？</p><p>"你。。。"打出一个"你"停顿了片刻。<br/>思考了一下接着输入：<br/>"你身体没什么不舒服吧？昨天我是不是有点过分了？抱歉。"好像差点意思，再加个委屈的表情。发送。。。<br/>他这番话让要强的利威尔没办法接。俗话说死要面子屁股会受罪，利威尔昨天算是深刻体会到了。</p><p>受不了求饶不就好了，结果自己羞耻的咬牙坚持。最终前橄榄球运动员一通卖力的进攻让他居然被插射了。前所未有，看来以前的爱都白做了！躺在床上仔细回味一下，真他妈是叹为观止的舒服。</p><p>算了还是打个岔换个话题吧。<br/>"我们公司在寻找米克的下落，应该很快就有消息了。"<br/>埃尔文看着手机上答非所问的回覆有点摸不着头脑，怎么突然扯到米克身上去了。<br/>礼貌性的回覆："谢谢你这么帮我，我能不能正式邀请你吃顿饭以表示感谢？周日有时间吗？”<br/>“我不想出门，外面很热。”其实是大腿很酸根本不想动。<br/>“如果方便的话，我可以买好材料去你家做。”<br/>“随便你吧！不过我吃东西很挑剔，你做的不好吃趁早说清楚我可以叫外卖！”<br/>“我会做我拿手的，放心吧！把你家的地址发给我。”</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文并不是个迟钝的人。<br/>他明白利威尔昨晚是在硬撑。他的各种反应都表明他不是个风月场老手。如果他昨晚没有执意要回家，那么今天早晨自己会早起为他煮容易消化的燕麦粥。他想象了一下那个场景，心里有点热乎乎的。凶巴巴的利威尔被他插出眼泪的样子实在让人性欲上头。</p><p>他的皮肤很白，临近高潮的时候颧骨到眼角都是发红的。脱掉衣服以后小腹紧致的线条，大腿后侧肌肉的弧度，压低上半身之后腰椎的曲线，浑身散发着充满力量感的性感。</p><p>他那样的腿应该很适合腿交。。。埃尔文被自己的妄想吓了一跳。自己是学校里那群荷尔蒙过剩的高中生吗？大白天的居然因为性幻想而有点勃起。于是他把自己的反常定义为绷紧的神经终于稍微松驰了一点点。所以难免有些情绪高涨。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔周六拖着半残的身体给家里做了个彻底的大清扫。<br/>开车去了两趟大型超市才买齐了厨房用品和调味料。<br/>因为他不想在历史老师面前暴露自己因为嫌弃油烟味从来不在家里做饭的事实。<br/>他家的橱柜里除了红茶什么都没有。最常用的电器是微波炉，冷柜里的速冻食品叮一下就是一顿饭。</p><p>周日转眼就到了。算了算时间，满打满算，他俩认识的时间都不到两周。而此刻埃尔文却开着车，带着准备好的食材，按照地图，来到了利威尔住的社区，实在有点神奇。</p><p>这区有很多高级公寓，大多现代风格的高层建筑没什么人情味儿。利威尔的公寓位于整片区域的西侧，总层高30的一栋建筑，利威尔住在19楼。埃尔文把车停在地下停车场有点犯愁，他带来的东西没办法一次性带上去，要跑两趟。</p><p>于是利威尔打开门就看见拎着一个巨大保温箱的埃尔文。<br/>"你去钓鱼了？"<br/>"没有，我去了海鲜市场买了一些海鲜，我先拎去厨房，还有些东西在车里。"<br/>第二趟，他拿来的是个野营用的整理箱，满满一箱果蔬还有一只锅？？？利威尔这个地盘意识很强烈的洁癖份子，此刻内心在流血。如果这人不是自己有好感的人，恐怕早就要发火。此刻，一堆带着海藻的贻贝，一条黏糊糊的大鱿鱼正躺在他的厨房水槽里。他那个平时空空荡荡看着面积不小的岛形操作台，放着红红绿绿的各种蔬菜，还有一只巨大的平底锅，满满当当。<br/>"你连锅都带来了？"<br/>"我担心你家没有这种深浅的平底锅，我打算做西班牙海鲜烩饭，你放心，我做过很多次，保证会好吃。哦对了我还买了气泡酒，先冷藏起来吧。"</p><p> </p><p>这了可真是充满仪式感的一餐。三个小时以后两个人终于能够坐下来面对面用餐了。不过利威尔在心里预估把厨房打扫到他满意可能还需要三个小时。</p><p>他得感谢他家的烤箱坏掉了一直没修，因为埃尔文准备甜品做烤黄桃配香草冰淇淋，甚至还带了喷枪来为黄桃做最后的上色。得知烤箱是坏掉的埃尔文觉得很沮丧，甜品只能变果盘了。瞬间拉低了这餐饭的规格。</p><p>不过埃尔文的厨艺的确是靠谱的，西班牙海鲜烩饭吃出了原产地的味道，可能那个死板的历史老师每一种材料都是精挑细选的缘故。利威尔今天唯一的劳动就是趁着埃尔文收拾残局的时候为两个人泡了红茶。<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 有点喜欢你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>限制级预警<br/>包含很直白的性行为描述</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔在周日很少会吃正式的午餐。上班族珍贵的周日当然要用来睡懒觉。单身汉的周五无非是和单身汉们聚聚餐泡泡小酒馆，吃饱喝足后各自回家只做一件事——补眠。而利威尔这个周末完全是在缺觉中度过的。埃尔文这顿饭高蛋白高碳水的午餐，使得他吃完没一会儿就开始赖在沙发上犯困。<br/>"你困了吗？要不我先回去了，你可以睡个午觉。"埃尔文体贴的问。<br/>"就这样让我靠一会就好。"他朝着埃尔文的位置挪了挪，埃尔文很自然的摊开手臂让他靠过来。他还是穿着黑色的T恤，只是这次的穿是棉麻的居家款，质地轻薄还有点透。领口有些大，埃尔文低头就能看见大片白皙的皮肤。他那条细细的金色链子，顽皮的穿过后颈，越过锁骨的凹陷，在黑色的衣领中若隐若现。</p><p>埃尔文搂着他的右手轻轻摸了摸他的头发，像安慰什么小动物一样，低头吻了吻他的头顶。怀里搂着的人迷迷糊糊的抬起头，亲了亲他的下巴作为回应。</p><p>这个男人的下颌线很性感，棱角分明，利威尔第一次看到他就觉得他长了一张电影里正面人物的脸。他很逗趣的在脑内搜索了一下那些超级英雄电影里的主角形象。嗯，下巴都长得比较正。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文把他压在沙发上吻他的脖子，鼻腔呼出的热气让他的脖子很痒。他裸露的手臂贴在皮质沙发的靠背上不太舒服。他能明显感觉的到埃尔文已经硬了，两个人毫无缝隙的蹭来蹭去总会硬，更何况嘴上还没闲的。利威尔不认为自己今天的状态可以和埃尔文做爱，因为他后面的小洞还没有完全消肿。他可不想明天如坐针毡的坐在会议室里开周一例会。<br/>"去卧室吧，沙发上很热。"利威尔提议。</p><p>利威尔的卧室挂着咖啡色的百叶窗，即将下雨的六月午后，光线透过百叶窗的缝隙投射进室内，旖旎又暧昧。埃尔文乖顺的脱掉自己的衣服，只留着运动短裤，毕竟他还要回家，衣服不能弄的很糟糕。利威尔坐在床边看着他脱衣服，想象着他在正装西裤里穿运动短裤的样子觉得有点好笑。非常符合一个教历史的橄榄球教练的人物设定。</p><p> </p><p>他们前一天做爱的时候并没有口交，第一次总像是在相互试探，不敢做出太过于越界的事。而今天，试探过后，气氛有些不一样了。埃尔文单手握着他已经完全勃起的阴茎，小心翼翼的舔着他腹股沟细嫩又敏感的皮肤。他的关键区域出了一些汗，尝起来是咸的。</p><p>他的大腿内侧很光滑，问了才知道，家用激光脱毛机去掉了所有多余的腿毛。埃尔文仔仔细细的从腹股沟舔到阴囊，用自己的舌头推挤阴囊里的小球，还时不时突然把一侧的小球含进嘴里。他的小小恶作剧很快收到了利威尔的不满"投诉"，抓了抓的他的头发抗议："别玩了！"这也许是个警告，也许是他等不及催促进度了。</p><p>埃尔文决定不再逗弄他的耐心。从阴囊中间的褶皱，沿着阴茎缝一路向上，唾液让这条"线路"变得湿漉漉，直到将头部完全含进嘴里。</p><p>该死，他的嘴里又湿又热，太舒服了。利威尔忍不住小声哼哼了两声。<br/>舔舐加吮吸折磨着他敏感的龟头，那个一本正经的历史老师连那个小裂缝都不放过，舌尖用力戳了戳他正在溢出前列腺液的小缝。他的味道尝起来有点苦，除了一些汗味，还残余着早晨洗过澡的沐浴乳味。他的气味让埃尔文更硬了。</p><p>埃尔文侧身躺在床上，利威尔的大腿内侧暂时成了他的枕头，利威尔的阴茎被他深深的含进嘴里。<br/>他压低了自己的舌面，使口腔有更顺畅的空间来进行深喉。尝试着做了一次，满意的听到上方传来"好听"的声音。他刻意控制着自己的吞咽反射，好让利威尔操的更深，直到鼻尖碰到耻毛。<br/>尝试再来一次，这次吞下去的时候两颊稍稍用力，换来的是自己的头发被拉扯的感觉。看来利威尔爽的不行。口腔鼻腔都是他的味道，埃尔文感到自己的老二已经开始抗议了。一边继续为利威尔深喉，一边拉扯身下的被单，侧着身夹着腿，在堆起的被单上缓缓耸动着腰，靠摩擦疏解着长时间勃起的胀痛。利威尔看着那样的埃尔文，内心到身体，从里到外的酥软。看着自己喜欢的人在自己面前发情，还能有比这更让人性欲高涨的事情了吗？</p><p>"喂，别弄了。。。"利威尔轻轻扯了扯他的金发，示意他先暂停。收到讯息埃尔文停下来仰着头疑惑的看着他。<br/>"怎么了？不舒服吗？"埃尔文体贴的问。<br/>"很舒服，所以你他妈快点进来，让我更舒服。"这个动不动就突然暴躁的债主大人让埃尔文又好气又好笑。怎么描述好呢？像极了网红宠物视频里，被抱起来亲亲却突然挠人脸的小猫咪。</p><p>床头柜角落里的安全套派上了用场。利威尔从前不会带人回家过夜，仅剩的几个套还是他自己玩玩具时的辅助工具。埃尔文为他放松润滑的时候小心翼翼。可能是因为他早晨上药的时候自己处理过，打开那个部位并不是非常困难。再三确认之后，就着跪趴的姿势，埃尔文从后面缓缓插入了他。说不会痛那绝对是打肿脸充胖子。入口的地方火辣辣的疼，充盈的内部又酸又胀，心理的满足感像致幻剂一样渐渐麻痹了痛神经。</p><p>埃尔文留给他足够的适应时间，只是插入，却没有动。利威尔靠深呼吸缓解自己紧张的括约肌。胸腔带动着腹腔，整个核心区都在微微的颤动。他的颤动就像是潮汐吞没海滩那样吞没了埃尔文的自制力。</p><p>埃尔文只是小幅度的抽插，调整好角度尽可能的在利威尔的敏感区施压。他的大手紧紧扣着利威尔的腰，利威尔男性范畴里S号的体格被他的大手完全掌控。他的手掌很粗躁，手指的关节很粗，指甲修剪的平直，这样的手指第一次插进利威尔身体里的时候充满了侵略感。他一边快速小幅度的抽插着，一边为利威尔手淫，虚虚握着阴茎的柱身快速的撸动。撸到顶端的时候顺势用大拇指揉了揉湿漉漉的龟头。他并不想过多的拖延战术，不想增加利威尔身体的负担。</p><p>当利威尔刻意压着嗓子高潮的时候，他还没有射。肠道的痉挛像一双无形的手抓紧了他的老二，刺激的他小声呻吟出声。等待着肠道的平息，小心抽出自己，看着眼前的人脱力的趴在床上。利威尔扭过头看着安全套上那个空空的储精囊，知道他还没有高潮。<br/>有些过意不去只有自己舒服到了，历史老师成了工具人。<br/>他有点难为情的提出想为埃尔文口交。埃尔文微笑着哄他："下次吧，这次借你的大腿用用就好。"</p><p>他们俩像两只汤匙一样黏糊糊的侧躺着，就算中央空调温度调的很低，皮肤之间还是湿滑又泥泞。埃尔文摘掉了安全套，顺着腿缝顶了过来，擦过饱胀充血的阴囊。他的阴茎很粗长，龟头擦过利威尔的茎身，用力摆动起着腰身的时候，小腹肌肉撞上利威尔的肉感的屁股发出令人面红耳赤的啪啪声。就像一场真实的性交。这样身心的双重刺激，利威尔很快就硬了起来，他很快会获得第二次高潮。</p><p>埃尔文一边在利威尔的腿缝中寻找着快感，一边用手为利威尔手淫，就着自己抽插的节奏。利威尔觉得大腿内侧开始火辣辣的泛着热。离极乐还差那么一点点，埃尔文充满占有欲的啃咬他的耳垂和脖子，突入其来的痛感瞬间将他带上了天。恍惚中感觉得到身后的人动作越来越大，耳边的粗喘越来越重，进攻的节奏渐渐开始混乱……<br/>埃尔文高潮的时候很安静，微不可闻的沙哑的低吼灌进利威尔的耳朵里。火辣辣的大腿上是微凉的液体。</p><p>两个三十五多的男人平摊着一动不动，只剩大喘气。<br/>“如果我说我有点迷上和你做爱了，你会不会觉得我很渣。”埃尔文非常严肃认真问。<br/>“我也喜欢和你做爱，行了吧？蠢货！”利威尔想了片刻补充了一句：“如果我说我有点喜欢你了，你会不会觉得我疯了？”<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 我的周围都是骗子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔文清晨五点的时候爬起来，花了将近一个小时用冷藏在冰箱里剩余的海鲜做了海鲜粥。收拾好自己带来的大包小包后轻手轻脚的回到卧室。利威尔紧紧裹着被子，还睡得迷迷糊糊。早起的埃尔文光着脚，小心翼翼的走到床边，吻了吻他的额头，叫醒了他。<br/>"你要走了吗？"利威尔有气无力的问。<br/>"现在还很早，你可以再睡一会儿，我做了海鲜粥，早上别忘了吃。我先走了。"<br/>利威尔昨天趁着高潮余韵真真假假的告白，换来的是埃尔文深情的拥吻。看来历史老师也有点意思，大概率是有戏。</p><p>整个周一，他的心情都很好，韩吉都看出他有些反常。难道是千年铁树终于开花了？</p><p>半年后，米克出版了自己新的侦探悬疑小说，相当热销，而且还被电影公司相中即将改编成电影发行。小说的名字叫《欺诈陷阱》，埃尔文一看这名字就知道他是从自己被亲爹下套这件事得来的灵感。<br/>埃尔文很想吐槽：我也可以写本书，名字叫《我的周围都是骗子》。所以当初的巨额债务，米克的失踪全部都是圈套。米克只是被关在了家里切断了和外界的联系，直到他妥协愿意继承家业，事情才真相大白。</p><p>得知自己被骗之后，他和利威尔冷战了一个月，切断了联系浑浑噩噩的过了一个月。说高级点学名"冷静期"，说到底就是生闷气，生所有人的气包括他自己。他一直自诩是个对于人生有规划有原则的人，可是这事儿有点超纲了。<br/>一个月后相约吃了一顿饭，有些事情总要做个了断。坐在他对面的利威尔肉眼可见的瘦了点，看着没什么精神。他自己过的也好不到哪里去，就算球队的工作很费体力，晚上还是会失眠，闭上眼总是想去过去那些乱七八糟的事情。<br/>米克约他一起喝酒的时候曾经借着醉意直言：我们还是屈服吧！你看看我，一边在公司上班一边挤出时间写作也过的去。你年纪也不小了，难得遇到一个你也喜欢的，错过了有点可惜。</p><p> </p><p>他和利威尔极尽沉默的吃完一顿饭，气氛像是在吃最后的晚餐。直到结束也没说出什么挽留的话。利威尔心灰意冷的回到家，这件事情上他自觉没有立场去挽回些什么，一切看埃尔文的意愿，怎么说他也算是个受害者。自己的初衷只是想跟有好感的对象成为床伴，可是后来开始约会交往这些进展完全超出了自己的预想。<br/>他去洗澡的时候，搁在床头柜上的手机屏幕闪了一下，埃尔文发来一条消息："你愿意和我重新开始吗？"<br/>那边忐忑又纠结的等了将近一个小时，才收到他的回复："我愿意。"</p><p> </p><p>米克发售新书的时候临近圣诞节。书店的玻璃橱窗上已经贴上了圣诞装饰。利威尔和埃尔文在商业区购物的时候路过书店，就看见那本书放在中庭的促销展位上，利威尔吐槽说，看到就生气，恨不得烧掉。<br/>他们逛了一天来挑选圣诞礼物，利威尔说不要太隆重，埃尔文执意要买到满意的才能回家。也怪不得他这么重视圣诞节，其一利威尔的生日是25号，其二平安夜约好了要和利威尔的家人一起度过。</p><p>他们俩还没有正式住在一起，有时住埃尔文家，有时住在利威尔家。像普通情侣一样，偶尔也会为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，生闷气以后道歉，拥抱再和好。对于未来也没有什么规划，顺其自然的谈恋爱。也许以后为了方便会一起住，因为利威尔已经不止一次抱怨自己现在打扫卫生是做双份。<br/>埃尔文在年尾感叹起来自己这一年过的可真是要说的很多，却不知道如何说起。总而言之，流年笑掷，未来可期。<br/>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>